A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels. Typically, the array of individual pixels is arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. As such, horizontal and vertical gaps are often present between adjacent pixels of the array. These gaps result in a “screen door” effect with horizontal and vertical lines appearing between the adjacent pixels of the array. Unfortunately, these horizontal and vertical lines may be visible, thereby degrading quality of the image.
In addition, a conventional system or device for displaying an image may include separate arrays of individual pixels for displaying respective different colors of the image. The system or device may include, for example, separate arrays of individual pixels for displaying each of the colors red, green, and blue of the image. It is, however, often difficult to align the separate arrays relative to each other. Unfortunately, misalignment between the separate arrays may be visible, thereby also degrading quality of the image.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.